


Danganronpa: Traditional Despair

by TerruOma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Arson, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Chaos, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Death, Despair, Despair Komaeda Nagito, Dorms, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Explosions, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Female Protagonist, High School, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Mastermind Shirogane Tsumugi, Minor Character Death, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Murder-Suicide, Near Death Experiences, POV Antagonist, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Relationship(s), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Roleplay, Sacrifice, Sad Oma Kokichi, Self-Sacrifice, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerruOma/pseuds/TerruOma
Summary: Hiyoko Saionji goes to an ordinary school with some of her fellow classmates and gets a dorm room with Kokichi Oma and Maki Harukawa.Definitely nothing bad will happen here!definitely no killing games here!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Oma Kokichi & Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 4
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	Danganronpa: Traditional Despair

"Where are the keys dad?" Hiyoko said. 

"Right there"

"Thanks dad!"

"I- wait, you're driving?"

"Yes". Hiyoko walks to the car and drives herself to school. 

When she drives to school. She walked into the classroom. She went to a pretty normal school. 

"Hey Chihiro!" 

"Hey Hiyoko!"

A purple haired guy with a white uniform and a checkerboard scarf walked in. "Im Elon Musk!"

"No you're not" Hiyoko replied. 

"Hmm, I guess you caught my lie. Anywho I'm Kokichi Oma."

"What kind of atua-damned lie is that." Angie said. "Now what dorms are you guys in?"

"I'm with Himiko Yumeno." Chihiro said. 

Hiyoko looked at her schedule. "Oh, I'm with Kokichi. 

"Oh ok."

"Im share a room with Teruteru." Angie said.

"Good luck" Hiyoko replies

"Heh."

The school day goes by and Hiyoko goes to her dorm. She hears the boys restroom door shake and starts to investigate. Korekiyo Shinguji slams the door open and says. "Finally picked the lock!" 

"Huh?"

"Someone tried to lock me in and kill me! I was in the bathroom for hours."

"Oh, do you know who did it?"

"I know it was some girl that I was unfamiliar with."

"Please don't say you're mixing up Fujisaki."

"No I know it wasn't him, I know him."

"Ok ok. What dorm are you staying in?"

"It says this Kaede person but i think she left the school. So I think im alone for now."

"I see. Well I'll get going now"

"Okay."

Hiyoko walks to the door and opens it. She sees Kokichi watching TV in it and quickly realizes that there is only 1 bed.

"Why is there only 1 bed?"

"I have no idea, but mabye we can saw the bed in half!

"It would just fall. Hold on I'll ask Chihiro."

Hiyoko knocks on their dorm door. Himiko answers it. 

"Hey do you guys have only 1 bed?"

"Nyeh, we have 2, why do you ask?"

"Because, we only have 1."

"Oh, that's tough, hopefully the rumours about Oma being gay are true nyeh."

"Y- yeah."

I check the time, its 1:30 am. Already? Well I guess i should get to bed now.

\----------------  
STORY NOTES

Pog new fandom ok yeet. 

(If you like mcyt try checking out idolism)

(Also crossposted on wattpad)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed lmao


End file.
